The invention relates to a hand-held power tool comprising at least one reservoir or tank for an operating medium. The tank has at least one opening to which at least one connecting conduit arranged external to the tank is connected. At least one connecting member is provided that is inserted into the opening and to which the connecting conduit is connected to the connecting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,843 discloses a power tool in which a venting valve is provided on a fuel tank. External to the fuel tank, the venting valve is connected by a conduit to the carburetor.